Bleach Drabbles
by Bunhash
Summary: A Collection of Bleach Drabbles covering all subjects from romance to death, love to hate and everything in between. Warnings: Some Yaoi, Yuri, and Het, Character Deaths and non-con. There will be no smut, so it can all stay rated T or below.
1. Byakuya's Rooms

**Bleach Drabbles**

By: Hogosha Varu

_**:Disclaimer:** I do not own or pretend to own anything from Bleach, thank you Tit-e-man._

_**:Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, Het. Some mush, some violence, depends on how I'm feeling._

_**:Author Note: **__I'll add to them as I go and remember; I'm a review-hog. I loves reviews so please leave 'em. _

Byakuya's Rooms

Light poured through the open, wooden framed window and splashed across the matching oak floor. No objects laid in the sunshine's path to create shadows over the nut-brown panels, nothing lay in the room at all. There were countless rooms like this in the 6th squad's leader's home: white papered walls, wood floors and open windows. In truth he enjoyed the emptiness; it signified that he simply owned that much space, could do whatever he wanted with it and wasn't questioned about it. Not many people in Seireitei could claim the same.

The owner himself however rarely visited those rooms, only one of his three live in servants came every day to wipe the floors and walls and maintain the windows: Open them in the morning and close them at nightfall, cleaning them with a rag each evening.

At the middle of the complex was his own bedroom. It was as meticulous as he and matched the others except for the flawless futon bed placed in the center of the room, pale hued wardrobe of black shinigami garb and white over robes to the side and a small stand with candles adorning his most beloved's picture framed near the back wall.

His house was a copy of the man's heart; empty and clean and quietly chilled for the extent anyone else was allowed to see and hidden away, privately stored at his core, was a shrine reserved for one woman, surrounded by little lights so even when he was surrendered to the dark, he could always hold onto her.


	2. Ice Water Effect

Title: _Ice Water Effect_

Theme: _Entropy - The tendency for all matter and energy in the universe to evolve toward a state of inert uniformity. Example: Ice water melts and comes to room temperature. _

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Yoruichi/Kisuke  
Disclaimer: I dun own em.  
Word Count: 299

Chills ran through Yoruichi's body and flourished goosebumps over her chocolate-honey skin for the 6th time in an hour. She shouldn't be this cold, she never was. Hastily, she reached down to pull the heavy blanket at her waist over her bare form and tucked it tightly under her chin and around her shoulders, leaving only her head showing.

Minutes passed slowly and mundane in the small dark room as she tried to force herself to sleep despite the chill. The steady tick-tock rhythm of the tiny clock near the bedside kept Yoruichi's golden eyes from staying closed however. When she hatefully glanced at the thing, it deliberately retaliated by tick-tocking its cheery way to 3:34 a.m..

"Naaaani Yoruichi-saaann..." Suddenly came a tired and sleepy but still musical voice from behind her blanket clad back, halting her contemplation of throwing the ticky thing across the room.

"I'm freezing, Kisuke. I can't get to sleep." She couldn't mask the depressive sound in her voice and was greeted with a tussled blond in her face for it. He reached to her face for just a moment, noting her chill then resettled noisily behind her once more. This time however he pulled the blanket away from her back and replaced it with his own larger, very warm body.

His arms tucked around her middle and pressed her tight to his chest. He shifted 'til he found the right spot with each hand semi-possessively laid over her breasts or belly and his one heavy leg curled around both of her toned, slim ones. Exhausted, Urahara kissed the back of her neck tiredly then plopped his head back onto the plush pillow, in dreamland before it hit.

Minutes later, and quite warm now, Yoruichi closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. True Pleasure Comes in Death

Title: True pleasure comes in Death

Theme: Hedonism - is derived from the Greek _hedone_, meaning 'sweetness', 'joy', or 'delight', and refers to theories about the nature and function of pleasure.

Characters: Ukitake, Kyouraku  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Death  
Word Count: 238

* * *

A warm breeze ruffled the 13th squad leader's hair, tugging his colorless bangs in front of his eyes. His arms and legs were chilly to the touch but he no longer felt any of it and his dark eyes could no longer see.

"Shunsui..." The pale man spoke, a gravely edge to his usual smooth voice, "We've had a good life, haven't we?" He believed it too; it showed in the soft smile on his dry lips. Even now the man was comforting his best friend when it surely should be the other way around.

The darker man sitting beside him said nothing, silent tears sliding unseen down his gruff, unshaven face. He only had the will to take one limp, frail hand in his own calloused and tanned ones.

"Don't worry, koishii.." Juushiro spoke, his breath coming softer and his words slower, "'is a good thing. I don't...feel pain...anymore. I...feel...I-I...ha..p..." He didn't quite finish when his breath stopped and shortly behind it, his heart.

Shunsui's strength was gone, his heart torn. The man beside him slowly started to fade, as the souls they were, and he said his last goodbye to the man he'd always known and always loved in every way a man could. He leaned down then and kissed the corner of his cold, still mouth 'til nothing lay below him but the warm wind and a memory.

* * *

Koiishi - darling


End file.
